powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe
is the forty-second episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the first part of the two-part showdown with Damaras, which concludes with To the Legendary Hero. Synopsis After a battle, the Gokai Galleon crew discovers a magazine feature that says that Don Dogoier is a famous warrior who once slayed a powerful dragon, but Doc reveals that he actually has no memories from before he joined the Gokaigers. Damaras joins forces with Basco in an attempt to exact his revenge on the pirates. Plot After watching his forces defeated by the Gokaigers, Ackdos agrees to Insarn's pleas of giving Damaras another chance. Upon hearing this, Damaras accepts the task. Arriving to the Earth, Damaras attacks Basco ta Jolokia for failing to kill the Gokaigers when he had the chance, but he offers to spare the privateer's life in return for his help. On the Gokai Galleon, the crew is shocked to find Doc in a magazine, labeled as a hero who was said to have died defeating an evil planet-eating dragon. Doc apologizes for lying that he was a refugee from a Zangyack planet while admitting that he has no memory of doing such a thing. In hopes of regaining his memory, Doc dines at a high class restaurant with Luka, Gai, and Ahim where the story of how he joined the Gokai Galleon crew is revealed. Soon after, on their way to find dessert, the pirates are attacked by Damaras as Captain Marvelous and Joe arrive, the latter recognizing their foe. Transforming to fight him, the Gokaigers find themselves outmatched as Damaras lives up to his reputation as the Zangyack Empire's greatest warrior. They attempt to fall back, but Basco and Sally block their only escape route. As the others are taken out with Basco and Sally, Gokai Red is defeated by Damarasu. Basco then incinerates the others as Doc is knocked aside with Damaras taking Captain Marvelous with the intent to have him suffer greatly. Left alone, Doc is horrified that his shipmates are killed and his captain in mortal danger. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Strongest Man in the Universe: **Gokai Red - GekiRed, FiveRed **Gokai Blue - GekiBlue, FiveBlue **Gokai Yellow - GekiYellow, FiveYellow **Gokai Green - Black Lion Rio, FiveBlack **Gokai Pink - Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele, FivePink **Gokai Silver - N/A *This episode features a special Gekiranger Gokai Change. Marvelous, Joe, and Luka change into the first three Gekirangers, while Don and Ahim, rather than changing into their respective counterparts: GekiViolet and GekiChopper, change into the RinJyuKen Warriors: Black Lion Rio and Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele. The colors of this combination (red, blue, yellow, black, and green) is the same as that of the Livemen and the first five Go-Ongers. Ironically in episode 47 of Gekiranger, when Rio and Mele finally joined the Gekirangers, Jan gave them the names "GekiBlack" and "GekiGreen". In Gekiranger, Rio and Mele were notable in that, despite being Extra Heroes, they were there from the first episode, while GekiViolet and GekiChopper first appeared around the midpoint of the series. *This episode marks the only time the Gokaigers use the Black Lion Rio and Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele Ranger Keys. *The main Gokai Change of the episode focuses on the concept of "students" and "teachers": while Fiveman are known as the "teacher Rangers", the original five Ranger characters in Gekiranger (the "Triangle" and the RinJyuKen duo) are characters who are students and must train and master abilities in order to proceed with their story; unlike other teams which are literally made of students (the Turborangers and Megarangers), the Gekiranger example involves Rangers where their education is key to the story itself, which is a better parallel to a team such as Fiveman which are teachers and use their teachings to help out children throughout their season *There's a weird twist regarding Ahim's Gokai Change from Mele to FivePink; in episode 41 of Fiveman, Kazumi Hoshikawa (FivePink) admits that her weakness is "chameleons"; while a ploy to draw out a monster who was half-chameleon, it does make the change a bit odd in retrospect. ksg-gokai-gekiranger2.jpg|Gekiranger & RinJyuKen Warriors Episode 42 - Fiveman Change.jpg|Fiveman Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 14, Stinger Onslaught. *This was the final episode to feature one of the three standard Gokaiger ending sequences in its initial broadcast, as every following episode up to the penultimate featured the ending theme played over clips of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie ''in their initial TV broadcasts, while the final episode ended with the opening theme played over the ending of the episode. * Damaras references Captain Marvelous as "The Lone Survivor of the Red Pirates". However, Basco was still alive at the time. DVD/Blu-ray releases ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 11 features episodes 42-46: Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe, Ep. 43: To the Legendary Hero, Ep. 44: A Lovely Christmas Eve, Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja, and Ep. 46: Hero Eligibility. It was released on May 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 11.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 11, DVD cover GokaiVol11-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 42 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa